GRAN HERMANO
by floh black
Summary: Un juego. 12 participantes viviendo juntos en una misma casa por 4 meses aislados del mundo, pero con camaras filmando cada uno de sus movimientos y mostrandolos al mundo. Magia prohibida.1 ganador. Inspirado en el reality Show del mismo nombre.
1. La Entrada

Holi gentee!!! aquí les traigo la historia que les comente!! espero les guste!! basado en el reality show del mismo nombre. Los capitulos seran contados de diferentes perspectivas. Ellos juegan por dinero, por prestigio, por reconocimiento, o por cosas que se van a saber a lo largo de la historia. El gran premio es de un millón de galones. Voy actualizar por lo menos dos veces a la semana para hacer una gala de nominaciones y la de expulsion. Tengo pensado que ustedes sean los que "voten" al expulsado. Podran "votar" mandandome un mensaje personal y los anonimos pueden mandarmelo a mi mail./florchu93(aca va el arroba) msn. com /

Con ustedes este delirante fic:

GRAN HERMANO

La Entrada

La gente gritaba, pero ella no lograba entender bien lo que decian. A su lado se encontraba Colin despidiendola de "el afuera". Ella solo sonrió y abrió la puerta que la llevaria adentro de la enorme casa.

Al cerrar la puerta del lado de adentro dejo de escuchar los gritos. Vió un enorme jardin con una piscina. Empezó a caminar y vió una vaca y gallinas en un corral. Siguió un camino de piedra que la conducia a la puerta principal que ya estaba abierta. Las luces estaban prendidas. Un enorme hall la esperaba, muchos sillones blancos, negros y verde manzana. La casa en si no estaba tan dividida, ya que apenas entró pudo ver un sector que se lo puede considerar una cocina, una gran mesa de hierro forjado y vidrio con 12 sillas blancas y negras. Siguió caminando y encontró pasillos que la llevaban a diferentes lugares: un sector donde parecia que era un baño, ya que por una puerta se entraba donde estaba el inodoro, por otra puerta de vidrio estaba la ducha y el lavamanos y el resto de las cosas estaban en el mismo ambiente por el que uno pasa para ir a cualquier lado. Tomo otro pasillo que la llevo a dos grandes habitaciones. Tenian 6 camas cada una con cajones bajo ellas y un par de mesitas, una habitación era toda color turquesa y la otra era toda color naranja. Otro pasillo llevaba a una solitaria puerta que resulto estar cerrada.

Hermione quiso seguir explorando, pero un ruido la interrumpió. Un hombre de cabello rubio y piel muy blanca estaba explorando "la cocina".

-Hola, soy Hermione. - Se presentó acercandose al hombre con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Draco. - dijo el hombre dandose la vuelta mostrando la frialdad de sus ojos color del acero.

-¡Malfoy! - a hermione ya se le habia borrado la sonrisa.

-¡Granger! - exclamo el rubio también muy sorprendido.

-¿No se supone que los participantes no deben conocerse? - Pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-Si nos ponemos a analizarlo nosotros no nos conocemos, granger. Yo no conozco a la servidumbre.

-¡Púdrete Malfoy! - gritó Hermione dandose la vuelta para ir a las habitaciones.

Se sentó en una de las camas de la habitación naranja muy enojada. Empezó a guardar las cosas en los cajones de debajo de la cama que ya habia tomado como suya para no tener que ir donde Malfoy.

Escucho que alguien entraba al cuarto y rápidamente grito:

-¡Vete de aquí Malfoy!

-Disculpa, pero creo que te has confundido de persona...

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con una chica bajita, con brillantes ojos negros y cabello castaño con rulos definidos por los hombros y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Stefania Fiore.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente ofrenciendole también un sonrisa.

-Yo soy Hermione, pero puede decirme Herms. Sopongo que estos son nuestros cuartos.

-Entonces me acomodaré aquí.¿Por qué hay tantos espejos?

-Supongo que a travez de ellos nos filman...

-¿Filman?

-Si, eso hacen los muggles y si no me equivoco lo haran de esa forma también.Nos graban y mustran cada cosa que hacemos.

-Interesante...o atemorizante.. - dijo Stefania casi en un susurro.

-Hola!

Ambas se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho de tez bronceada y cabello castaño con claritos, alto y de buen cuerpo.

-Hola! - saludaron las chicas acercandose al nuevo participante.

-Soy Alex.

-Yo soy Hermione. - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo Stefania. - también saludandolo con un beso.

-Un gusto. Alla esta Draco¿Por qué no estan con él?

-Yo no lo vi! - exclamó Stefania

-Es un engreido desagradable que se merece lo peor...- Dijo Hermione con bastante remordimiento.

-¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Alex sonriendo.

-Desgraciadamente...fue un compañero en Hogwarts, mi enemigo en realidad. No paraba de fastidiarnos a mis a migos y a mi. De hecho creo que casi no hay persona a la que fastidiaba, pero conmigo parecia tener una especie de mania... - explicó Hermione.

-Que mal, pero talvez aquí logren llevarse mejor! - dijo Stefania, que mostraba ser una dulce chica.

-Totalmente de acuerdo¿Qué tal si vamos a ver quien más llego? - propusó Alex.

-Dale!

Los tres tomaron el pasillo que los llevaria a la cocina, donde se encontraron con una joven de cabello rubio oscuro y con un cuerpo envidiable. Se acerco a ellos con un movimiento elegante diciendo:

-Hola, soy Angelique. -

-Hola, soy Hermione.

-Yo soy Stefania.

-Alex

-Al fin algo que vale la pena...Yo soy Draco.

Hermione se dió la vuelta para ver a Draco apoyado en el marco de una puerta sonriendo seductoramente. Se acercó a Angelique y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Angelique lo miro extrañada y sin entender.

-ehh..si..hola?..estem, soy Ange - -

-Angelique. Hermoso nombre. - Interrumpió Draco.

Angelique miro a Hermione, Stefania y a Alex pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. En el mismo instante en que Stefania iba a decir algo entró un hombre alto de tez clara y un cuerpo de infierno que lucia una sonrisa blanca y perfecta que adorarian los padres de Hermione.

-Hola, me llamo Diego.

Todos se presentaron muy amigablemente, hasta Draco. Hermione al ver que él era amigable levantó una ceja, seña que no paso de ser persivida por el mismo Draco que hizo exactamente el mismo gesto.

Un gesto muy Malfoy.

Stefania, que los habia observado, rompio en carcajadas. Hermione se acercó a ella mirandola significativamente, esto solo hizo que Stefania se callara, pero le siguió unos cuantos hipidos.

Alex se ofreció a mostrarles lo que habia visto de la casa. A los minutos, una joven de cabello naranja con las raices rubio platinado con rastas entró a la casa. Sus ojos eran tremendamente claros y tenia un piercing en la nariz color verde. Alex fue el primero en saludarla, ella sonrió mientras se presentaba:

-Soy Leticia. Pero diganme Leti si? -

-Leti, yo soy Draco.

Ya esta! Ahora algo habia cambiado en el mundo. ¡Malfoy siendo amable! Increible, realmente increible. Hermione estaba por exclamar¡¿Donde estan las camaras?!, pero le pareció muy absurdo dada la situación.

Todos saludaron a la recién llegada que no resultó ser extraña ni nada, sino que era tremendamente dulce.

Stefania, Hermione y Angelique la llevaron a la habitación que ya habian tomado como propia, "la habitación de las chicas".

Pronto escucharon una voz nueva. Se dirigieron de nuevo a la cocina y encontraron a un joven de cabello rizado color café, no tan alto pero guapo de todas formas. Hermione al acercarse a recibirlo descubrió que sus ojos eran violetas. O eso le pareció ver.

Era amigable, pero a Hermione no le caia. Alex y Diego hablaban con el amigablemente, pero Draco solo se atinaba a mirar a ese individuo con unos no muy buenos ojos.

-Soy Rodrigo Aquilenia. Un gusto.

-Hola...- Una nueva voz se sumaba.

Una mujer de aspecto duro se hallaba en la puerta. Su voz era potente, como el de una locutora. Era alta, de cabello oscuro y tez aceitunada.

-Hola! - Stefania fue la primera en ir a saludarla.

-Soy Vaninna.

Todos se fueron presentando, cuando al final dos personas más entraron.

-Hola!

-Hola!

Una joven de cabello largo hasta la cadera muy lacio y de color castaño y piel clara entró junto a un hombre vestido con una remera fucsia que decia "¡Viva el Amor!" de cabello perfectamente peinado, con el frejillito al costado y piecing bajo el labio.

-Me llamo Camille

-Y yo soy Agus.

-¿Agus? - preguntó Malfoy con una mueca. La verdad que el sonido de la voz de "Agus" era un tanto...afeminada por asi decirlo.

-Si, si. Me llamo Agustin, pero para ti sera Agus, bombón!

¡Uy! Problemas...Draco a enrojecido alarmantemente y se acerca peligrosamente al nuevo participante.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hermione. Draco, acompañame.

Malfoy para su amenazante viaje hasta Agustin mirandome confuso.

-¿Eh?

-Ahora.

Malfoy traja saliva y me sigue.

Pero antes que lograramos irnos llega un hombre realmente enorme de cabello negro algo despeinado y ojos profundos color negro.

-Hola! - saluda Stefania. - Soy Stefania.

-Yo soy Marcos.

Todos nos presentamos y seguimos descubriendo cosas en la casa. De pronto una voz profunda de hombre nos dice:

-Bienvenidos a Gran Hermano. El juego ya comenzó.

* * *

Y? que les pareció?..yo adverti que era delirante!!! espero les guste y no se hallan confundido muxo con este primer capitulo,,,mañana publicare una especie de..planilla donde dira los nombres de cada unos de los participantes, edad, trabajo y estado civil.

Jejeje..espero sus reviews!!!

Si quieren que lo siga o lo deje tiradito y perdido!!!

Besotess!!!

Floh Black


	2. Planilla de Participantes

Aqui les traigo la "planilla de participantes" con su edad, trabajo y estado civil!!!

Mañana les prometo que actualizare!!! El capitulo se llamara...La confesión y empiezan los problemas!

Hermione Granger...23 años...medimaga...soltera

Draco Malfoy...23 años...Empresario y jinete de dragones...soltero

Stefania Fiore...26 años...profesora de transformaciones...soltera

Alex Stoica...19 años...estudiante para psicolomago...soltero

Angelique Bolzoni...28 años...modelo y fotógrafa...soltera

Diego Herner...29 años...personal trainer...divorciado

Leticia Caruzco...21 años...auror...soltera

Rodrigo Aquilenia ...22 años...manager...soltero

Vaninna Chiappetta...29 años...Reguladora y controladora de criaturas mágicas...separada y con una hija

Agustin Bee...25 años...asistente de vestuario...soltero

Camille Flow...22 años...squib, cantante...con novio

Marcos Sfeir...27 años...jugador de quiddich(cazador)...con novia

Eso es todo!!! ya sé,,es re pokita info..pero es para q se vallan ubicado!!

Besotesss!!!

Floh Black


	3. La Confesióny Empiezan los Problemas!

Holiii!!!!!!

aquí estoy de nuevoo!!! Me alegro que les esta gustando!!:D

En algunos reviews lei que querian que haya un muggle o un tal james black en la casa y yo les digo: Talvez alguien entra en la casa gente,,pero no prometo nada eh!!!

Ahora si les traigo otro capitulo más!!

**"La Confesión...y Empiezan los Problemas!"**

Todos menos Draco y Diego estabamos en el jardin, en una parte donde el sol del mediodia no nos daba, tomando mate(n.a:infusión hecha con yerba mate y otras hiebas...no se bn como explicarloo!!). Estabamos contando algunas cosas de nuestra vida, claro que nada importante.

-¿Y vos Stefi tenes novio?

Esa pregunta no la esperaba mucho la verdad, ya que todos estaban hablando del trabajo y que se yo.

-Yo...la verdad es que no estoy segura de lo que es...o fue.

-Uh, bajón! - esclamó Leti triste y comprensiva.

-¿Pero como paso? Claro, solo si quieres contarnos. - Preguntó Herms, que rápidamente se puso roja.

-Hay veces que ni yo misma lo sé. Todo era tan perfecto, pero me dijo que no queria nada serio, nada que lo una. Yo obviamente accedi, estaba muy enamorada. Pero no quiero ser el jugetito que usa de vez en cuando. Ya me lastimó mucho y no quiero nada más con él. Me costó darme cuenta, pero ya esta. Y no Alex, no tengo novio.

Alex pusó un brazo sobre mis hombros para reconfortarme. Y la verdad es que lo logró.

-A mi también me paso algo asi de feo, gordi. Te re entiendo. - Me dijo Agus.

-Cebame otro dale? - le dijo Marcos a Leti, que era la que tenia el termo y la que iba haciendo el mate para todos.

-Mmm..deberia? - preguntó pícara.

Marcos sonrió comprendiendo.

-La verdad es que no, te lo dejo a tu conciencia.

-Eso asusta! Esta bien, te cebare otro.

Yo solo sonreia, sentia que todas esas personas eran mis amigas de siempre. Me siento tan a gusto con todos ellos. Hasta con Draco me llevo bien, claro que es más frío que un iceberg. Pero él es bueno, de hecho creo que siente algo por Herms, aunque por supuesto él nunca lo aceptaria.

-¿Dónde están los dos hombres más guapos de la casa? - preguntó Agus levantandose de la ronda que habiamos hecho en el piso.

-Ey¿Y qué queda para nosotros? - preguntó Alex haciendose es ofendido mientras miraba a Rodrigo, que estaba a su lado, esperando que también intervenga en"reclamar su derecho como hombre guapo". Y él otro, ni lento ni peresozo se prendió.

-¡Es cierto¿Acaso no somos bonitos?¿Ni un poquito? - preguntaba Rodri mirandonos a todos haciendo pucherito. Yo no aguante, claro.

-Claro que ustedes son lindos chicos! Aunque es cierto, como los doble D no hay. - Les dije yo.

-Doble D? - preguntó Vaninna si entender nada.

-Es algo que se me ocurrió recién recién. - conteste yo con una sonrisa. - Asi los voy a llamar a Draco y a Diego.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaban los "Doble D". Y mierda que son irresistibles...

-Nada importante. Solo hablamos del nuevo sobrenombre que les dió Stefi a ustedes. - les comentó Angi como si nada. Para que...rápidamente me encongi. Ya era como si los conociera de toda la vida, y temia la reacción de el rubio y el moreno.

-¿Qué clase de sobrenombre? - preguntó Draco fríamente.

Nadie contestaba, todos me miran a mi! Que amigos me voy a buscar...Ya que, preferible que se enteren antes.

-Doble D. - contesté cerrando los ojos.

Pero los abri casi al instante al sentir una espectacular risa. Draco estaba riendo. Osea:

DRACO MALFOY SE ESTA RIENDO FELIZMENTE!!! repito por si no entendieron o se quedaron en estado de shock: UN MALFOY ESTA RIENDO! FELIZMENTE! Y sobre todo..SANAMENTE!

Estaba a punto de decir: Tienen que grabar esto!, pero dada la situación en la que todos nos encontrabamos me parecia tonto.

-¿No estan enojados? - pregunte

-¿Deberiamos estarlo? - preguntó Diego muy sonriente.

-Yo, pues..

-Por mi esta bien. - dijo Draco, cosa que provocó que a todos los presentes se nos cayera las quijada al piso.

-Para mi deberian decirles bombones ardientes de la casa...pero.. - este fue Agus el que hablo.

Draco lo miró amenazadoramente. Lo mata. Para calmar la tensión di una propuesta que hizo que se aflojara el ambiente.

-¿Quieren mate chicos?

Todos rieron. Los Doble D se sentaron a mi lado sonrientes. Bien, por ahora estaba todo bien. Pero yo sabia que algo iba a pasar...y eso seria algo que la gente de gran hermano y la gente "del afuera" se entretenga, y bastante. De todos modos nada habia pasado por ahora y enseguida me despreocupe. Draco se quemo la lengua con la bombilla, que según el "estaba muy caliente para sus delicados labios y demás". Hombres. Juró que no los entiendo.

-Chicos. Les tengo que decir algo. - Comunicó Agus algo nervioso. Todos asentimos dando a entender que escuchabamos.

-Soy gay. - dijo rápidamente. Muchos nos quedamos, obvio. Pero Draco rompió el silencio.

-Paren, paren! Aquí les va otra bomba: Quiero un cigarillo!. WOW!! por Merlin...- exclamó Draco de forma muy graciosa.

Se nota que habia cambiado mucho en la casa, y eso que solo estamos hace dos días. Herms dice que ni ella lo cree, dice: Osea...es Malfoy! El ser más repugnante y perro que conocí en mi vida! Me hizó la vida imposible durante siete años, sin descanso¿Y ahora se viene a hacer el amigo?

Muchos rieron por lo bajo. Draco era un fumador terrible, a veces parecia una chimenea. Pero yo no me reí, la verdad es que me moria de la risa, pero me pareció mal reirme de eso ya que talvez para Agus era algo importante.

-Y vine aquí tratando de saber cuales son mis sentimientos. Talvez me enamore...quiero saber si realmente soy gay..entienden? Es como buscarme, quiero encontrarme.

Yo sonrei.

-Si necesitas alguien para hablar sobre eso aquí estoy si? - Dijo herms sonriente.

-Gracias Hermi.

Luego todo fue bastante tranquilo y placentero. Entre a bañarme, con bikini obvio...la verdad es que no quiero que millones de personas me vean bañandome desnuda. Salí y me ofrecí a hacer la comida, ya que el dia anterior Hermi intentó hacerlo y quemo todo y nos tuvimos que conformar con comer una galletitas. Hice las pizzas bastante rápido, ya estaban listas. Alex se ofreció a poner la mesa. Más tarde todos nos sentamos y nos pusimos a comer.

-Deliciosas. - dijo Angi

-Exquisitas. - dijo Rodri

-Sublimes. - Este ya era Draco, a él le gustaba siempre tener la última palabra. Todos ya nos habiamos acostumbrado a esas tonterias de el rubio. Pero Hermione no.

-Despanpanantes.

Casi todos reimos ante el atrevimiento de Hermi. Ella sonrió mirando a Draco, esperando su reacción.

CHAN! El rubio nos sorprendió por...creo que tercera vez en el día!

-Esta vez te lo perdono Granger. La proxima no te salvas.

A no!!!! Draco Malfoy perdonando!!!

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Yo no amenazo Granger, solo advierto.

¿Y qué me harias Malfoy? - preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

-No te gustaria saberlo Granger. - respondió Draco seductoramente.

Hermione calló. Habia llegado demasiado lejos...para ella claro, yo estaba feliz de esos acercamientos entre estos dos.

-Me eh enamorado. - Soltó Agus a los minutos.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado? - preguntó Cami

Draco abrió la boca ligeramente, me miró y me con los labios me dijo:

-_¿Afortunado? Pobre persona..._

Yo rei despertando la curiosidad de todos. Ahora me tocaba preguntar:

-¿Y quien es el afortunado?

Agus sonrió ampliamente y miró fijamente a Draco. Oh no...

-Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Ya está. ¡¡Arde troya!!!

* * *

Y?? qué les pareció? Ya sé...hiper corto..pero algo les traje chee!!!

Que les parece Stefi??? kiero sus opiniones sii:(

Intentale actualizar todos los dias. Los viernes seran las galas de expulsión y los martes será la de nominación vale?

El próximo capitulo sera..: **"Pegado Como Sangijuela, El Terror en la Casa"**

Nos vemos y dejen muxos muxos reviews que me encantan y me dan ganas de seguirr!!!

Besotess

Floh Black


	4. SOY EL MEJOR

Holii!!

aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de GRAN HERMANO!!

Espero lo disfruten!! mil perdones x no actualizarr!! ya se q no tengo perdo,,pero la vdd es q 0 imaginacion tuve..:S...este cap no se va a llamar: "Pegado Como Sangijuela, El Terror en la Casa", me equivoque..:P..este cap se llama SOY EL MEJOR,,qda claro kien va a ser el que va a contar este capitulo..;)...el cap de " la sangijuela" sera el proximo!! tratare de subirlo mañana,,no prometo nadaa!

* * *

SOY EL MEJOR

Genial. Simplemente genial. Crei que no me podia pasar algo peor que encontrarme con Granger en esta casa. ¡Como me equivoque, Melin!¡Ese tipo me está volviendo loco! Me sigue a todas partes, me acecha, me hace...ojitos. La verdad es que le tengo hasta algo de miedo. ¿Y si se le ocurre hacerme algo mientras yo, angelito inocente duermo? Hermi--Granger dice que no debo ser tan extremista. Pero claro! A ella no lo persigue un hombre dia y noche.

Encima creo que me esta empezando a caer bien ella. Estar en esta casa debe estar afectandome..deberia ver a un medimago urgente. La otra vez dije eso y ella salto preguntando que tenia que ella me revisaba.

No sé que voy a ser con ella, nunca me cayó bien. Pero ahora es la persona con la que más quiero estar..¡¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo!?

Definitivamente esa extraña infusión que me da Stefi llamada mate debe estar afectandome el cerebro.

Con el único que me entiedo bien bien es con Diego. Me cae bien el chico, me hace acordar a Blaise. Más que nada por que se rie de mi desgracia pero esta conmigo y es mi amigo.

Ahí viene Stefi sonriendo con una bandeja con sandwichitos de miga.

-¿Quieres Draco? - me pregunta mostrandomelos.

-Emm..¿de qué hay?- contestó haciendome el interesante, pero ella ya me conoce y me golpea el hombro sonriendo.

-Hay de jamon y queso, lechuga, tomate, huevo y no se que más. Vos come lo que hay y no te hagas el fino.

-No me hago. Soy. - contestó tomando un sandwich de lechuga. - Me siento una tortuga comiendoesto.

Stefi sonrie y se sienta a mi lado. Empieza a mirar a todos lados y se me acerca. Yo ya sé lo que pretende.

-Y..Draco..¿Qué onda con Hermi? - usa una voz tremendamente tierna para que le conteste. Pero yo no caigo tan facilmente.

-¿Yo?¿Con Granger? Estas mal Stefi, ves cosas que no son.

-Clarooo..¿Y porqué la otra vez la tomaste de la cintura y estuviste a punto de besarla eh?

Yo me atragante con ese maldito sandwich de lechuga. Stefi solo reia. Yo dije que no caia TAN facilmente. Esta niña me puede.

-Te dije que vez cosas que no son, Stefi.

-¡A mi no me mientas!Yo los re veo en un futuro, hacen una hermosa pareja...aunque si estubieran juntos habria un pequeño problema...

-¿Cual? - pregunto interesado.

-¿Te importa?

-Obvio! - contestó como si fuera lo más logico del mundo. Error.

-¿No era que nada que ver vos con Hermi?- me pregunta usando ese tonito inocente. La mato!

-Stefi. Por Merlin¿Vos tanto que decis que me conoces me venis a preguntar eso?

-Porque te conozco te lo pregunto. Y si no lo notaste no me contestaste lo que te pregunte. Pero bue...el pequeño problema es Agus.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Agus está enamorado de vos Draquito. Y Hermi nunca queria que tú le rompas el corazón, asi que por lo tanto no te va a dra bola.

-ggrr..¿Y qué dices tú que haga?

-Simple. Desenamora a Agus.

-Oh! Simplee¿Y como me lo saco de encima a ver?

-A no, yo solo te dije que tenias que hacer. No te dire cada paso que tienes que dar. Suerte! - Y de está forma se levantó dejandome con dudas en la cabeza.

¡Qué hago para sacarme a ese tipo de encima?

-Chicos. Todos al confesionario. - La potente voz de Gran hermano se hizo escuchar por toda la casa.¿Y este que quiere ahora? Yo no pienso ir.

-Dale Draco! - Me dice Stefi y me ayuda a levantarme.

Todos nos diriguimos a ese reducido espacio. O no...ese Agustin se me está acercando..NOO!!

-Agus..ven aquí si? - dice Stefi amorosamente. Agus asiente y va donde ella esta, pero se da la vuelta y me guiña un ojo antes de ir.

-Bueno chicos. Tienen una prueba. - Decia Gran hermano.

-Y en que consiste Gran hermano? - preguntaba Hermione levantando un poco la mano. Esa chica no cambia. Me encanta como es...¿Pero qué digo?

-Consiste en que tendran que estar de a parejas durante dos dias,,atados.

-¡¿Qué?! - Grite. Si me llega a tocar con el molesto de Agustin me voy de la casa.

-Lo que oiste Draco. Deberan dormir juntos, bañarse juntos..hacer todo juntos. Estaran enganchados magicamente por dos días. Y no pueden dormir en las mismas habitaciones que sus compañeros. Se han hecho habitaciones para cada pareja...que aclaro no tienen por que ser mixtas.

Ya esta. Me mato.

-Las parejas se hacen por sorteo. Cada uno tome uno de los sobres que estan flotando frente a ustedes.

12 sobres de diferentes colores flotaban enfrente de ellos.

-¡Que divertido! - exclamó Agus tomando el sobre color rosa.

Todos tomaron un color. Yo tome el negro por supuesto. Lentamente abri el sobre y saque el papel del mismo color que este. Con tinta verde decia:

Hermione

Sonrei tratando de no ponerme a saltar ahi mismo. Mire a hermione que también tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora voy a conquistarla. ¿Y como lo haré? Fácil, yo puedo hacer todo.¿Por qué? Porque SOY EL MEJOR!


End file.
